


Most special day

by iambyuntiful



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, jongkey - Freeform, side!taekai, so much fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Todos os dias com Jonghyun eram especiais para Kibum, mas aquele em especial permaneceria marcado em suas memórias. Se a cada dia da semana Jonghyun o fez corar através de palavras bonitas e sorrisos abertos, Kibum tinha um jeito especial de reverter a situação.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	Most special day

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] JongKey é um dos meus casais favoritos na vida, é o meu primeiro otp no kpop inteiro, então eu fiquei muito feliz escrevendo isso porque eu nunca tive a chance de escrever com eles antes. Eu adorei <3 A capa tá linda também, não é? Obrigada a Cora Lins por ter feito e todas as capas do projeto tão muito lindas! <3 Vou deixar de enrolar vocês e vou deixar que leiam logo, a gente se vê lá embaixo e boa leitura~!

**MOST SPECIAL DAY**

Era uma segunda feira de verão quando Jonghyun fez Kibum corar pela primeira vez.

Era o verão mais quente que Kibum já havia experimentado em todos seus doze anos de vida. Normalmente o garoto estaria correndo com seus amigos pelas ruas de seu bairro, tocando campainhas aleatórias e ouvindo os resmungos dos donos das casas que atendiam a porta e não encontravam ninguém. Em uma cidade tão pequena quanto a de Kibum, esse era o máximo de diversão que ele conseguia ter.

Porém, naquele dia em especial, no dia mais quente do ano, Kibum não queria nada além de um sorvete.

Seus amigos estavam tão entediados quanto o próprio, o que não os dava o mínimo de vontade de sair na rua. O sol estava tão forte que minava qualquer estímulo que os garotos pudessem ter de sair para se divertir, o que os fazia se amontoarem na sala de estar da casa da família Kim, procurando formas dentro de casa de se divertir. Não demorou muito tempo para que desistissem e se entregassem ao tédio.

“Está tão quente!”, Kibum reclamou, jogando-se em seu sofá e deitando a cabeça no colo de Jinki.

O mais velho reclamou. “Já está quente o suficiente sem você se jogando em cima de mim, Kibum, sai.”

O dono da casa levantou-se com um bico no rosto, ainda reclamando a respeito do clima. Taemin e Minho estavam deitados lado a lado no chão da sala, olhando um para a cara do outro enquanto apostavam sobre quem piscaria primeiro. Kibum adorava a forma como os dois conseguiam se entreter com qualquer coisa que aparecesse, diferente de si. Sempre foi um garoto animado demais para conseguir se divertir enquanto estava parado.

“Nós podíamos ir tomar sorvete”, Jinki sugeriu. “O carrinho do sorvete vai passar daqui a pouco!”

“Minha mãe não me deu dinheiro”, Kibum reclamou em um muxoxo. “Ela disse que eu tomei sorvete demais essa semana, mas é porque está cada dia mais quente!”

“Talvez os meninos tenham dinheiro para te emprestar”, Jinki comentou, chutando a perna de Minho que estava mais próximo de si para chamar atenção.

Por consequência, Minho acabou piscando pelo susto, ocasionando num grito de Taemin e uma risada estridente do mais novo entre os quatro. Taemin se vangloriava de ter ganhado a aposta e Minho reclamando sobre não ter sido justo, já que Jinki tinha lhe chutado. O mais novo continuava a dizer que isso não interessava porque Minho piscou de uma forma ou outra, até que Minho desistiu de argumentar contra e bufou baixinho.

Virando-se para Jinki, cruzou os braços insatisfeito. “O que é?”, perguntou. “Obrigado por me fazer perder!”

Jinki deu de ombros. “Por nada”, sorriu. “O Key precisa de dinheiro. Vocês têm?”

“Eu perdi a aposta com o Taemin, agora preciso pagar sorvete para ele.” Minho respondeu. “Então não vai me sobrar nada.”

“Eu confio bastante no meu talento de não piscar, então eu nem trouxe dinheiro!”, Taemin riu. “O Minho pagaria para mim de qualquer forma.”

“Taemin é só o mais novo entre nós, mas é o mais esperto”, Kibum disse, com um riso baixo. “Acho que só eu vou ficar sem o sorvete, de toda forma.”

Os meninos prometeram ao amigo que dariam um pouco de seus sorvetes para Kibum, que ficou feliz por ter amigos tão gentis. Sabia o quanto todos eles gostavam de sorvete e não pediria nenhuma prova de amizade maior do que dividirem suas sobremesas favoritas. O garoto Kim se sentiu mais feliz dessa forma, não ficaria sem seu sorvete e já era tudo o que precisava naquela tarde tão quente.

Assim como previsto por Jinki, não demorou para que o caminhão de sorvete passasse e os quatro amigos saíssem correndo porta afora com sorrisos maiores do que seus rostos conseguiam manter e o dinheiro em mãos. Kibum permaneceu um pouco atrás já que não tinha nenhum dinheiro, esperando que seus amigos viessem oferecê-lo um pouco do doce.

Ao mesmo tempo que os quatro amigos correram para o carrinho de sorvete, um outro garotinho também correu. Kibum o conhecia apenas de nome, sabia que era um novo morador e era seu vizinho. Recordava-se de sua mãe tê-lo obrigado a ir dar as boas-vindas aos moradores, mas já fazia tanto tempo que o garoto não se recordava mais de seu vizinho que vivia preso dentro de casa. Seu nome era Kim Jonghyun e era um ano mais velho do que Kibum, talvez por isso não se encontrassem nem mesmo na escola. Jonghyun tinha traços que o assemelhavam a um dinossauro e Kibum achava isso muito fofo; seus olhos sumiam quando sorria e ele havia sido bastante simpático consigo na única vez em que conversaram.

Seu vizinho estava quase chegando ao carrinho de sorvete quando o notou. Jonghyun se aproximou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios rosados, e Kibum o aguardou sem dizer nada. Não entendia qual era a súbita curiosidade de Jonghyun em um garoto parado no meio fio, enquanto tinha um carro cheio de sorvetes à sua disposição. Kibum não pararia por ninguém se tivesse sorvete à sua frente.

“Não vai comprar sorvete?”, Jonghyun o perguntou. “Meu nome é Jonghyun, a propósito. Eu me mudei há poucos meses, mas acho que não nos falamos muito.”

“Meu nome é Kibum. Pode me chamar de Key se quiser, é como os meninos me chamam”, Kibum respondeu. “Não tenho dinheiro hoje, então estou esperando que os meus amigos me deem um pouco do deles.”

“Eu acho que eles esqueceram de você”, Jonghyun comentou apontando para os três garotos que tomavam seus sorvetes animados.

Kibum nunca se sentiu tão traído em seus poucos anos de vida. Distraiu-se por alguns instantes com seu vizinho e seus três amigos já estavam terminando de saborear sua sobremesa sem sequer se recordarem do que prometeram ao garoto. Permaneceria olhando-os com olhares julgadores se não fosse Jonghyun requisitando sua atenção novamente.

“Não fica assim”, Jonghyun disse. “Está quente, talvez eles não tenham lembrado.”

“Mas está tão quente... Eu realmente queria sorvete!”

O garoto caminhou ao lado de seu vizinho até o carrinho de sorvete, ainda cabisbaixo porque não sentiria sequer o sabor de sua sobremesa favorita. Jonghyun pediu um sorvete de flocos e olhou para seu vizinho enquanto esperava que seu sorvete chegasse. Kibum parecia realmente cabisbaixo e o dia estava muito quente; entendia sua tristeza porque sorvete também era sua sobremesa favorita.

“Eu posso comprar para você, se quiser”, Jonghyun deu de ombros. “Pode ser a minha forma de tentar ser seu amigo.”

“Você está me comprando com sorvete?”

“Depende. Se isso for ruim, não estou. Se for bom, talvez eu esteja”, Jonghyun sorriu.

Kibum sorriu de volta, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado. Sabia que suas bochechas estavam tornando-se levemente rubras, e sentiu-se aliviado em poder culpar o sol que incidia contra seu rosto. Como que para aliviar seu rubor, resolveu entrar na brincadeira de seu vizinho. “Saiba que só um sorvete de abacaxi consegue me comprar!”

“Ora, veja só, é exatamente esse que eu iria comprar”, Jonghyun disse, entregando seu dinheiro ao dono do carrinho e pedindo por um sorvete de abacaxi quando recebeu o seu de flocos. “Isso quer dizer que podemos ser amigos?”

Kibum o deixou sem resposta até que seu sorvete aparecesse pela janela do carro, com o sorveteiro exibindo um grande sorriso ao ouvir a conversa das duas crianças. O mais novo apanhou o sorvete com os olhos brilhando, ávido por sentir o sabor cítrico e ácido em sua boca. Nada seria melhor em uma segunda feira mais quente do que o recomendado do que um bom sorvete de abacaxi.

“Eu acho que podemos”, Kibum respondeu saboreando seu sorvete.

O carro de sorvete seguiu seu caminho e os dois garotos se juntaram aos outros três que estavam sentados na calçada. O dia continuava insuportavelmente quente, mas os sorvetes em suas mãos aliviavam um pouco o terror que sentiam e os sorrisos brotavam com mais facilidade. Kibum apresentou Jonghyun aos amigos como o garoto que lhe comprou sorvete e Jonghyun questionou aos amigos de seu vizinho se Kibum era um garoto que corava fácil. Não foi surpresa para o Kim que seus amigos começaram a zombar de si no mesmo instante e quase se arrependeu de ter apresentado Jonghyun aos três.

Quase, não fosse aquele pequeno sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios de seu vizinho que insistia em deixá-lo corado.

**. . .**

Era uma terça feira à noite quando Jonghyun fez Kibum corar pela segunda vez.

A amizade entre os dois garotos fluiu como se fosse natural, destinada a acontecer. Kibum descobriu que Jonghyun não era um garoto tímido e quieto como imaginou que seria pelo rapaz pouco sair de casa. Jonghyun era feito de tempestade e risos altos, de zombarias e sorrisos abertos. Jonghyun era feito de piadas inoportunas enquanto assistiam televisão jogados em seu sofá e de resmungos baixos quando se juntavam para estudar juntos. Era o companheirismo silencioso quando precisava de um ombro amigo e era a companhia perfeita para suas tardes chuvosas.

Em pouco tempo, Kibum foi capaz de reconhecer a risada do vizinho em qualquer lugar, assim como classificar todos seus sorrisos.

Não demorou muito para que o laço de amizade que os unisse se tornasse mais forte e foi Jonghyun que o chamou de melhor amigo primeiro. O garoto Kim devia admitir que se sentiu bem quando foi mencionado dessa forma de forma tão natural, enquanto riam entre amigos e tinha o braço de Jonghyun em torno de seus ombros de forma casual. Nenhum dos outros três fez nenhuma objeção e Kibum percebeu que todos perceberam a evolução gradativa. Jonghyun também era seu melhor amigo, mas ele não precisava saber disso agora.

Foi em seu aniversário de treze anos que Jonghyun bateu à sua porta animado. Quando o atendeu, seu vizinho pouco lhe deu tempo de avisar seus pais que iria sair, alegando que já tinha conversado com seus pais e Kibum terminaria seu aniversário em sua companhia. Agora estava claro para o aniversariante o motivo de Jonghyun não estar presente no dia mais especial do ano alegando estar ocupado.

“O que você está fazendo?”, Kibum perguntou enquanto era arrastado até a garagem da casa de seu amigo.

“Pare de perguntar, você vai ver!”, Jonghyun disse, olhando para trás com um sorriso. “Aqui está ele, mãe!”

A mãe de seu melhor amigo estava no banco do motorista e lhe deu um sorriso quando o viu, desejando-lhe feliz aniversário. Kibum a agradeceu sentando-se ao lado de Jonghyun no banco de trás e resolveu não questionar mais para onde estavam sendo levados, apenas iria se deixar levar pela conversa de Jonghyun mesmo que estivesse mais curioso do que nunca.

Kibum reconhecia as ruas da cidade passando pela janela, mas não sabia para onde estava sendo levado. Jonghyun ainda conversava consigo a respeito do novo jogo que comprou e que estava ansioso para jogar com Kibum, mas o aniversariante não conseguia focar em sua conversa. Ninguém poderia duvidar de seus esforços de tentar manter-se longe de sua curiosidade, mas estava sendo quase impossível.

“Você não vai me contar nada?”, Kibum tentou mais uma vez. “Nem uma mísera dica?”

“Só mais alguns minutos, controle sua curiosidade!”, Jonghyun riu. “Eu prometo que vai valer a pena.”

Kibum ainda tentou retrucar, mas Jonghyun voltou a falar sobre o jogo e o garoto não teve outra chance a não ser se render. Já tinham combinado de jogar com os demais amigos sem ao menos consultá-los quando a senhora Kim os avisou de que tinham finalmente chegado. Kibum agradeceu aos céus por finalmente poder saciar sua curiosidade.

Jonghyun desceu do carro, e Kibum o imitou, mas a mãe de seu amigo permaneceu dentro do veículo. Kibum percebeu que estavam dentro de um grande estacionamento e havia outros carros estacionados também, mas estavam ao ar livre e havia um grande telão à frente de todos os carros. Foi nesse momento que Kibum entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

“Você me trouxe a um cinema ao ar livre!”, exclamou maravilhado.

“Você sempre comentou que queria ir em um, mas seus pais nunca te lavavam”, Jonghyun deu de ombros. “Eu pedi para minha mãe e ela combinou com o pessoal daqui que passariam seu filme favorito hoje.”

Kibum não poderia se sentir mais feliz do que naquele momento. Seu melhor amigo tinha combinado tudo para que desse certo para a realização de um dos seus desejos. Kibum sempre achou mágica a sensação de estar ao ar livre assistindo filmes com quem se gosta e sempre quis ir até um, mas seus pais não tinham tempo para leva-lo e ficar com o garoto. Nunca imaginou que Jonghyun faria isso por si.

Jonghyun estava tirando algumas almofadas e cobertores de dentro do carro com a ajuda de sua mãe enquanto Kibum permanecia olhando ao seu redor com um sorriso maravilhado. Foi ajudar o amigo a arrumar tudo quando percebeu que não ficariam dentro do carro. Segundo Jonghyun, sua mãe detestaria permanecer ali ouvindo suas risadas e por isso ficariam na parte mais alta do estacionamento, deitados em almofadas confortáveis e com cobertores quentinhos. Ninguém realmente precisava de um carro.

A senhora Kim os deixou pouco depois, dizendo que voltaria no horário combinado para buscá-los no mesmo local. Jonghyun prometeu a sua mãe que não se moveriam um dedo e observou-a partir, até que ficasse sozinho com seu melhor amigo.

“Feliz aniversário, Key!”, Jonghyun sorriu, abraçando-o.

Kibum riu sentindo o peso de seu melhor amigo acima de si e a maciez das almofadas às suas costas. “Eu pensei que você não iria se importar, já que disse que estava ocupado durante o dia todo.”

“Eu estava arrumando tudo isso!”, Jonghyun se desculpou. “Eu não perderia o seu aniversário, Key. É uma das datas mais especiais do ano.”

Mais uma vez, Kibum sentiu-se corar de forma leve e torceu para que Jonghyun não tivesse notado. Não sabia o que acontecia consigo, porque não corava fácil; parecia ser um artifício próprio de Jonghyun para que isso acontecesse e apenas se sentisse mais envergonhado por ter enrubescido. Jonghyun, por outro lado, ao contrário do que esperava Kibum percebeu o leve rubor.

“Você está corado de novo!”, Jonghyun riu. “Vou passar a acreditar que isso só acontece em datas festivas. Ou será por minha causa?”

“Você é um grande convencido, isso sim!”, Kibum rolou os olhos. “Só vou perdoá-lo por isso hoje porque não é todo dia que podemos assistir ao meu filme favorito em um cinema ao vivo.”

“Certo, me agradeça de forma decente por isso!”, Jonghyun cobrou.

Kibum sentou-se nas almofadas e olhou para o amigo que continuava deitado. Sorriu de forma agradecida, sentindo-se feliz por terminar a noite ao lado de seu melhor amigo, como devia ser. Parecia certo que fosse ao lado de Jonghyun que estivesse realizando um de seus desejos e que tenha sido o próprio Jonghyun o responsável por isso. Seu melhor amigo era importante em sua vida e foi só nesse momento que Kibum se deu conta disso.

“Obrigado, Jjong.” Kibum disse, com um sorriso genuíno. Jonghyun sorriu de volta. “Eu vou lembrar desse dia sempre.”

Jonghyun pensou em dizer algo, mas o filme estava prestes a começar então Kibum voltou a se deitar e cobrir-se com seu cobertor, mantendo os olhos focados na tela à sua frente. Jonghyun, por sua vez, manteve seu rosto focado no de seu melhor amigo, ciente de que o esforço para conseguir que o cinema os aceitasse fora de carros e que passassem o filme desejado valia a pena porque Kibum faria o mesmo por si.

Nada era ruim o bastante para impedi-lo de fazer Kibum sorrir e, de quebra, ver seu rosto corado mesmo que a contragosto.

**. . .**

Foi numa quarta feira de madrugada que Jonghyun fez Kibum corar pela quarta vez.

Os dois garotos descobriram juntos o quanto gostavam do céu. No começo, não era nada além de um hobby bobo onde passavam horas olhando para o céu e identificando as constelações. Depois, as coisas se tornaram um pouco mais sérias quando Kibum ganhou um telescópio e passaram a admirar os astros de mais perto. Até que, em um momento que nenhum dos dois saberia precisar, ambos passaram a levar muito a sério.

Jonghyun adorava cometas. O garoto levou sobre todos que já passaram pela terra e qual era a previsão para que outros passassem em breve. Kibum, por sua vez, preferia continuar focado em identificar um maior número de estrelas e constelações, fascinado por seu brilho. Saber que, ao ver uma estrela brilhando no céu, há anos-luz de distância esse mesmo astro estava entrando em combustão o deixava maravilhado com a finitude de uma vida.

Ambos divergiam em alguns pontos, mas nada que não pudessem superar juntos. Kibum não entendia tanto o fascínio de seu amigo pelos cometas, já que apenas os considerava um grande aglomerado de pedras viajantes pelo universo. Não havia nenhuma beleza naquilo, era apenas um conjunto errante pelo céu. Jonghyun, entretanto, conseguia enxergar muita beleza em cometas; não eram simplesmente viajantes errantes, eram conhecedores do universo, viajavam por onde estrelas não poderiam ir, limitadas ao seu espaço.

Kibum deveria ter prestado atenção em seu amigo quando Jonghyun o disse que iriam ver o próximo cometa juntos. Deveria ter levado as palavras de seu vizinho a sério quando ele disse que viria chama-lo independente do horário e que ele deveria estar pronto e acordado. Seus pais já estavam cientes das loucuras de seus filhos quando relacionado aos astros no céu, então não estranhariam sua falta se encontrassem o bilhete combinado.

Kibum deveria ter feito tudo isso, porém nada foi feito. E por esse motivo que estava atendendo um Jonghyun impaciente ainda de pijamas e com uma cara de sono plenas duas horas da manhã.

“Eu estava dormindo...”, Kibum resmungou.

“Hoje é o dia!”, Jonghyun exclamou. “O cometa! Você esqueceu? Eu sabia que você esqueceria, Key!”

“Ah, sim, me desculpa”, Kibum pediu. Havia se esquecido completamente a respeito do tão falado cometa e a expressão de Jonghyun não era das melhores. “Eu vou trocar de roupa, desço em cinco minutos.”

“Nós temos meia hora para chegarmos ao cume da montanha, pega sua bicicleta!”, Jonghyun avisou.

Kibum voltou mais morto do que vivo para seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Escreveu um bilhete rápido para seus pais avisando onde estava e com quem por qual motivo, sabia que ambos entenderiam. O local combinado para que assistissem o cometa passar era um ponto importante da cidade, não havia problema para serem encontrados.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente encontrando seu amigo encostado em sua bicicleta. Apanhou a própria e colocou a mochila nas costas; em pouco tempo, os dois já alcançavam a rua em alta velocidade em suas bicicletas. Não havia nada melhor em uma pequena cidade do que poder andar de forma livre pela madrugada, com a ciência de que não há mais nada além de você e sua companhia contra o mundo. O silêncio ecoava a risada dos dois garotos e nenhum som era mais bonito do que aquele.

Pedalaram por muito tempo até que chegassem ao pé da pequena montanha, que não era assim tão alta. Ambos estavam ofegantes e cansados e desceram de suas bicicletas para seguir o restante do caminho caminhando. Seria uma longa e árdua subida se tentassem continuar com seus veículos. Mesmo cansados, não demoraram a chegar ao cume da montanha de onde tinham uma boa visão do céu e de parte da cidade abaixo de ambos.

“Aqui é realmente bonito”, Kibum comentou. “Devíamos vir mais vezes.”

“Se você não for muito preguiçoso podemos”, Jonghyun concordou. “E traremos os meninos, acho que eles vão gostar.”

“Taemin vai tentar fazer daqui o nosso novo QG”, Kibum riu.

O mais velho riu, concordando com a imagem proposta pelo amigo. Taemin com certeza tentaria transformar a montanha no local de reunião oficial dos cinco amigos e Jonghyun não tinha certeza se queria voltar ali tantas vezes, para que perdesse o significado tão especial que tinha. Talvez trazer apenas Kibum fosse o suficiente.

Jonghyun tirou de sua mochila o lençol que levou para que pudessem ficar deitados esperando pelo cometa. Segundo as informações buscadas pelo mais velho, o cometa poderia ser visto a olho nu, motivo pelo qual deixaram o telescópio de Kibum guardado. Seria peso demais para que carregassem em suas bicicletas, afinal.

Kibum ajeitou as almofadas que lhes serviriam de travesseiros e apanhou a cobertura que dividiram caso acabassem adormecendo ali. Sabiam que não era tão seguro assim permanecer sozinhos por tanto tempo, mas era apenas uma noite importante para ambos, nada poderia acontecer de tão ruim, certo?

“Que horas que ele vai passar?”, Kibum perguntou, enrolando-se na coberta.

“O previsto é três horas”, Jonghyun disse consultando as horas. “Falta apenas quinze minutos.”

Kibum concordou, deixando-se descansar em sua almofada. Jonghyun permaneceu sentado ao seu lado observando o céu enquanto era observado por seu amigo. Kibum precisava admitir que Jonghyun estava se tornando um garoto muito bonito; seus traços continuavam fortes e ainda se assemelhavam a um dinossauro, o que causava muitas brigas entre os dois que terminavam em risadas, mas seu sorriso se tornava cada vez mais bonito e as particularidades que lhe formavam o todo encantavam Kibum.

Sabia que aquele era apenas seu melhor amigo. Kim Jonghyun, o garoto que lhe comprou sorvete quando tinha doze anos e que organizou uma sessão de cinema ao ar livre em seu aniversário de treze, e que agora estava ao seu lado observando a imensidão vasta do céu. Porém, Kibum também sabia que não se sentia da mesma forma quando estava com seus outros amigos e perguntou-se por que motivo isso poderia estar acontecendo.

“Key, é agora!”, Jonghyun disse, puxando-lhe as cobertas.

Kibum se levantou alarmado e olhou para o céu. Jonghyun permanecia com um sorriso gigante em seus lábios enquanto assistiam a passagem do esperado cometa. Naquele momento, Kibum entendeu o fascínio de seu melhor amigo pelo corpo celeste e percebeu que também havia muita beleza em tamanha finitude. Nenhum dos dois soube precisar quanto tempo passaram olhando para o céu e acompanhando os vestígios que o cometa deixava para trás, mas terminaram com bonitos sorrisos direcionados um ao outro ao término do espetáculo.

“Eu disse que era bonito!”, Jonghyun sorriu. “Você precisa acreditar mais em mim.”

“Há muita beleza naquele pequeno conjunto de finitude”, Kibum concordou. “Acho que o maior encanto nos cometas é justamente o tempo que você espera para poder vê-los. Acho que isso acaba aumentando ainda mais o fascínio a respeito deles, porque você sempre amará aquilo que nunca pode ter.”

Jonghyun sorriu, sabia que Kibum adorava criar palavras bonitas para definir momentos tão comuns. “Ainda bem que para toda regra existe uma exceção, não é?”, Jonghyun perguntou. “Porque eu sempre vou te ter comigo.”

Kibum se perguntou se o duplo sentido nas palavras de Jonghyun eram intencionais ou se apenas ele havia interpretado dessa forma. Perguntou-se principalmente por que motivo seu coração parecia bater ainda mais forte enquanto assistia o sorriso de seu amigo formar-se mais uma vez enquanto zombava de si por ter corado mais uma vez. Nunca havia se sentido dessa forma por nenhum outro motivo e perguntou-se por que motivo isso estaria acontecendo logo com Jonghyun.

O sorriso de Jonghyun continuava em seu rosto e Kibum continuava a se sentir da mesma forma, até que resolveu que não adiantaria de nada se continuasse a pensar. Nada passaria a fazer sentido de uma hora para outra, então permitiu-se deitar ao lado do melhor amigo mais uma vez e começar a conversar a respeito do céu e de todos os segredos que se escondem por detrás de cada estrela. Nenhuma delas brilhava mais do que o sorriso de Jonghyun.

Sentia como se toda uma constelação entrasse em combustão dentro de si e, surpreendentemente, era uma boa sensação. E aquilo aterrorizava Kibum, porque era completamente desconhecido como a imensidão do céu acima de suas cabeças.

**. . .**

Foi numa quinta-feira de manhã que Jonghyun fez Kibum corar pela quarta vez.

Kibum ainda não tinha certeza do que realmente sentia por seu melhor amigo, porque o ocorrido um ano atrás enquanto assistiam a passagem do cometa não foi um evento único. O garoto tinha a esperança de que seria apenas algo passageiro e que estaria confuso, mas repetidas vezes o sorriso de Jonghyun o fazia sentir-se como se estivesse flutuando.

Seus amigos perceberam o fato, mas Kibum continuava a negar de forma veemente. Jinki insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem se Kibum estivesse se apaixonando, Jonghyun era uma pessoa cativante e que não seria nenhuma surpresa se despertasse tais sentimentos no amigo. Kibum, por outro lado, via isso como uma grande afronta porque Jonghyun era a pessoa que mais confiava no mundo e não deveria pôr sua amizade à prova só porque seu coração tem taquicardia ao vê-lo.

Minho e Taemin eram ainda mais enfáticos. Não fazia o menor sentido para Taemin que Kibum se reprimisse dessa forma, porque todos sabiam que Jonghyun jamais faria alguma coisa para destruir o laço que construíram desde que tinham doze anos. Mesmo com os quatro anos desde o início de uma amizade através de sorvetes, Jonghyun ainda era o mesmo garoto de sorriso fácil e que fazia todos se sentirem bem ao seu redor. Ele jamais faria Kibum sofrer.

No fundo, Kibum sabia disso. Sabia que poderia contar ao melhor amigo sobre sua confusão e sobre como tinha uma hipótese e uma chance remota de não se sentir mais como apenas um bom amigo para Jonghyun. Talvez seu melhor amigo perdesse o sorriso e assumisse uma pose mais séria, talvez ele dissesse que se sente da mesma forma e poderiam tentar alguma coisa, com a promessa de que, se descobrissem estar errados a respeito um do outro, nada mudaria o passado que construíram.

Porém, Kibum não falaria nada. Tinha certeza de que era apenas uma confusão sua e que não importava se estava se sentindo assim há quase um ano, era finito e sua amizade com Jonghyun permaneceria imutável.

“Eu nunca vi alguém mais teimoso que Kibum”, Taemin comentou apoiando o braço nos ombros do namorado.

Kim Jongin era um garoto bonito que Taemin conheceu durante as aulas de dança. Foi apresentado aos amigos como o novo garoto que havia conhecido e que era dono de um sorriso tímido de menino e olhos brilhantes e sonhadores. Jongin era dono de uma beleza incrível que havia encantado a todos ao seu redor, mas ele parecia se sentir ainda mais completo quando estava com Taemin. Suas risadas ecoavam em conjunto enquanto dançavam ao redor um do outro como se nada mais importasse; seus sorrisos se completavam assim como seus passos de dança, singelos e calmos. Parecia natural que evoluíssem tão silenciosamente como ocorreu e quando Taemin disse com um sorriso mais brilhante do que já haviam visto que estavam namorando.

Kibum se perguntava se, em algum momento, já deu a mesma impressão enquanto ria com Jonghyun, mas sentia que não deveria perguntar nada a respeito. Seria uma dúvida apenas sua, e que diferença fazia mais uma em meio a todas as que já tinha a respeito de seu melhor amigo de sorrisos fáceis?

“Não estou sendo teimoso com nada”, Kibum disse. “Você só não aceita não estar certo, Taemin.”

“Todos nós concordamos!”, Taemin retorquiu. “Jonginnie te conheceu há alguns meses e já pode dizer que a forma como trata Jonghyun não é a mesma forma que nos trata.”

“Não coloque seu namorado na história, ele dirá qualquer coisa que te faça ficar feliz”, Kibum rolou os olhos. Jongin não evitou rir, porque sabia que o garoto estava certo.

“Você verá uma hora ou outra que estávamos certos”, Taemin disse, dando de ombros. “Você é muito desligado com o que acontece ao seu redor, Key, senão já teria percebido o que nós vemos.”

“E o que vocês veem?”

“Não tem graça se nós te contarmos, não é?”

Kibum detestava quando seu amigo fazia isso. Taemin tinha aquele sorriso misterioso de quem sabe todos os mistérios do mundo e diverte-se em não contar nenhum. Sabia que não adiantaria apelar para Minho porque o garoto jamais trairia a confiança daquele que tratava como seu irmão mais novo desde pequeno e Jinki tinha um grande senso de lealdade para conseguir tomar partido entre os dois.

Estava sozinho com sua curiosidade e amaldiçoou Taemin naquele momento.

“Finalmente encontrei vocês!”

Kibum despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz animada de seu melhor amigo que vinha correndo pelo corredor da escola onde estudavam. Jonghyun estava permanentemente ocupado com os trâmites de sua formatura, o que reduzia seu tempo com os amigos. Kibum sorriu no mesmo instante em que percebeu a chegada do melhor amigo, e viu de relance quando Taemin cutucou Jongin e riu baixo.

Jonghyun finalmente se aproximou levemente ofegante e apoiou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Kibum, exatamente como Taemin fazia com Jongin. Seu sorriso mantinha-se em seus lábios mesmo que ainda estivesse tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, nada conseguia fazer Jonghyun deixar de sorrir daquela forma.

“Eu tenho uma coisa para propor”, Jonghyun disse olhando para Kibum.

Kibum sentiu sua respiração falhar por um segundo, sem saber o que diabos seu amigo estaria planejando. Taemin parecia já estar pronto para construir sua teoria da conspiração com Minho e Jongin, mas, naquele momento, não fazia parte da atenção de Kibum. O garoto estava focado no melhor amigo à sua frente que ainda o olhava em expectativa.

“Então diga”, Kibum o encorajou.

“Você sabe que minha formatura está chegando, né?”, Jonghyun começou. “Nós já conseguimos arrumar tudo em relação ao baile e a decoração está incrível. Só que eu percebi que fiquei tão envolvido com a questão administrativa da coisa toda que eu esqueci que não tinha um par.”

“Como você conseguiu esquecer de convidar alguém?”, Kibum riu. “Você é muito querido por todas as garotas daqui, qualquer uma aceitará ir contigo.”

“Mas não é nenhuma delas que quero comigo.” Jonghyun disse. “Eu quero que você vá comigo, Key.”

Kibum não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. “Como é? Por que eu?”

“Você é o meu melhor amigo e faz sentido para mim que eu divida esse momento com a pessoa mais especial para mim. Não quero me recordar da minha formatura como uma noite ao lado de uma garota bonita, quero lembrar das risadas trocadas, das danças desajustadas que a gente sempre inventa na hora, quero lembrá-la ao lado de quem realmente me importa. Por isso, você é a única pessoa que me vem à mente.”

Kibum sentiu suas bochechas voltarem a corar, mas já estava acostumado ao fato de que Jonghyun mexia consigo diferente dos outros. Só seu vizinho conseguia fazê-lo corar dessa forma com apenas um sorriso e um punhado de palavras bonitas e esforçou para não abrir o sorriso que desejava, mordendo o canto de seus lábios. Já não se importava se Taemin iria continuar lhe enchendo a respeito da discussão anterior sobre seus sentimentos, não importava mais que se sentisse confuso porque naquele momento Kibum era formado de certezas. Não havia espaço dentro de si para mais nenhuma dúvida enquanto Jonghyun lhe sorria seu sorriso favorito.

“Vou fazer esse esforço de ir ao baile com você”, Kibum concordou.

“Vai ser a melhor noite das nossas vidas!”

Kibum teve o ímpeto de dizer que todas as noites eram as melhores quando estavam juntos, mas refreou-se e resumiu-se a apenas sorrir de volta. Nenhuma troça de Taemin faria seu sorriso sumir enquanto pensava em como seria a noite de formatura de Jonghyun e em todos os sorrisos trocados em sintonia.

**. . .**

Era tarde de sexta feira quando Jonghyun fez Kibum corar pela quinta vez.

Talvez essa tenha sido a ocasião mais especial. Talvez tenha sido especial devido a todas as circunstâncias envolvidas ou talvez Kibum só estivesse apaixonado demais para negar para si mesmo que havia muito mais sentimento naqueles sorrisos abertos e risos altos, que havia mais calor nos abraços apertados e havia mais carinho a cada tarde passados juntos.

Era aniversário de amizade entre Kibum e Jonghyun e o mais velho entre os dois estava animado. Completava-se cinco anos desde que se conheceram e as memórias voltavam, deixando-o nostálgico. Marcaram de comemorar a data na sorveteria favorita do grupo, já que foi a data de ingresso de Jonghyun ao grupo de amigos.

Kibum estava caminhando em direção à sorveteria, já atrasado devido seu despertador não ter tocado no horário certo. Sabia que ouviria um discurso sobre responsabilidade vindo de Jinki, mas nada naquele dia poderia alterar seu humor. Tinha um pressentimento a respeito do decorrer do dia, algo de bom aconteceria e nada poderia abalá-lo.

Nem mesmo as implicâncias de Taemin tirariam seu sorriso.

Desde o ano anterior, Taemin insistia a respeito da relação entre os dois melhores amigos, que ganhou embasamento após a noite de formatura de Jonghyun. O mais novo do grupo de amigos percebia cada troca de olhares entre ambos, cada toque e sorriso trocado e permanecia fixo em sua teoria sobre os dois serem apenas lentos demais para perceberem que gostavam um do outro.

Kibum, por sua vez, aos poucos deixou de negar. Deixou de alimentar suas discussões com Taemin porque começava a se entender, começava a perceber seus próprios sentimentos e deixou de negar para si mesmo o quanto Jonghyun lhe fazia bem. Conforme os meses se passavam, só a presença de Jonghyun lhe fazia sorrir e seus abraços eram os seus favoritos. Seus sorrisos iluminavam seu dia e suas risadas faziam-lhe rir mesmo que não tivesse nenhum motivo.

Estava claro para Kibum que não havia nenhuma escapatória. Estava realmente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, restava apenas que tivesse coragem de contar a Jonghyun.

Ouviu as risadas de seus amigos antes mesmo que entrasse na sorveteria. Taemin estava falando alto porque insistia que Minho precisava pagar por seu sorvete assim como fazia quando eram menores, enquanto Minho dizia que Taemin já era grande o suficiente para pagar por seu sorvete e, mesmo que não, Jongin estava ao seu lado e poderia muito bem fazer isso. Jinki tentava amenizar as discussões assim como seu senso de liderança o mandava fazer e Jonghyun apenas ria do atrito causado.

“Vocês não conseguem ficar um dia sem brigas mesmo”, Kibum comentou quando se aproximou dos amigos.

“Key! Manda o Minho pagar meu sorvete!”

“Só se o Jong pagar o meu”, Kibum comentou sentando-se ao lado do amigo. “Como nos velhos tempos, não é?”

“Bom, que não seja por isso”, Jonghyun disse olhando para Kibum. “Ainda de abacaxi?”

Kibum sabia que era ridículo sentir-se feliz porque seu melhor amigo se lembrava de seu sabor favorito para sorvete e sabia que era ainda mais ridículo sentir-se corar por isso, mas não podia se impedir. Assentiu com um sorriso e Jonghyun saiu para comprar os sorvetes. Taemin voltou a insistir com Minho usando os dois como argumento até que o mais velho cansasse e também fosse comprar ambos os sorvetes.

Quando Jinki e Jongin também saíram para comprar seus sorvetes deixando apenas Taemin e Kibum à mesa, Kibum já sabia das ideias do mais novo.

“Você está tão caidinho”, Taemin riu. “Chega ser engraçado.”

“Você diz como se não fosse da mesma forma com Jongin”, Kibum retorquiu.

“Ele é meu namorado. É claro que eu me sinto feliz ao lado dele e vou parecer um idiota”, Taemin deu de ombros. “Cansou de negar?”

“Acho que sim”, Kibum encolheu os ombros respondendo. “Eu tenho medo de como ele vai reagir se eu contar a ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero _muito_ contar. Passei tempo demais negando para mim mesmo e para todos que agora sinto como se só fosse ser livre se deixasse todos sabendo. Sei que Jong não iria deixar que nada mudasse entre nós, mas não quero que o clima fique pesado se isso for apenas algo meu.”

“Talvez você devesse falar. O mundo pode te surpreender além do que você pensa, Key”, Taemin disse, com um sorriso calmo.

“Talvez eu tome coragem”, Key concordou.

Seus amigos voltaram com os sorvetes em mão e Jonghyun entregou o sorvete para Kibum com o mesmo sorriso. Os risos voltaram a dominar a mesa enquanto tomavam seu sorvete e relembravam todas as enrascadas que se envolveram durante os cinco anos que se conheciam, até mesmo Jongin conseguia entrar na conversa por já estar acostumado e até mesmo ter participado de algumas.

Kibum gostava desse clima que se instalava entre seus amigos, gostava de saber que não havia tempo ruim para nenhum deles. Mesmo Jinki que parecia o pai de todos eles sendo o mais responsável relaxava durante seus encontros e voltava a parecer um adolescente comum, sem todas as responsabilidades em suas costas.

“A faculdade anda difícil?”, Taemin perguntou. “Em breve todos me abandonarão na escola.”

“Está sendo mais legal do que eu esperava”, Jonghyun respondeu. “O Jinki estuda num prédio próximo então a gente tem bastante contato. Mal posso esperar para que vocês cheguem também, tenho muitas repúblicas para apresentar para vocês!”

“As crianças ainda estão na escola e Jonghyun tentando desvirtuá-las”, Jinki repreendeu.

“Você fala como se fosse dez anos mais velho, Jinki”, Minho sorriu. “Relaxa.”

As troças a respeito de Jinki tomaram conta da mesa por um tempo, até que Jonghyun pediu silêncio porque tinha algo importante a dizer. Todos pararam para prestar atenção no que o amigo tinha a dizer e Jonghyun passou a olhar para Kibum, de repente mais apreensivo do que o amigo se recordava de vê-lo. Não fazia ideia do que poderia ser, mas sabia que era sério e importante para Jonghyun.

“Eu pensei muito em comum eu te contaria isso. Pensei muito se eu deveria dizer, mas decidi que é melhor conviver com o fato de que eu tentei”, Jonghyun disse. “Sabe, faz cinco anos que a gente se conhece. Quando eu me mudei, eu queria muito falar com você, mas eu não sabia como me aproximar até o dia em que você não tinha dinheiro para sorvete e eu usei disso para me aproximar. Desde então, você vem sendo o melhor amigo que eu poderia pedir e eu agradeço muito pelos momentos que tivemos juntos, Key.”

Jonghyun parou um minuto, estudando as reações no rosto de Kibum que permanecia em silêncio e surpreso. “Hoje eu queria te dizer que talvez a sua amizade já não seja o suficiente para mim. Queria dizer que, apesar de todos os nossos sorrisos e risadas, todos os momentos são importantes, mas quero que o motivo dos teus próximos sorrisos seja eu. Talvez eu esteja apaixonado por você, Key, ou talvez seja outra coisa. Eu só sei que eu realmente gosto de você e queria que você ficasse ciente disso.”

Em todos os cinco anos que se conheciam, Kibum sabia que nunca tinha corado tanto quanto naquele momento e que nunca tinha ficado tão feliz. Seu sorriso era incontrolável e ignorou todos os amigos ao seu redor para que pudesse jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jonghyun abraçando-o e sorrindo contra sua pele.

“Acho que a nossa conexão chegou a um novo nível, Jong”, Key sussurrou. “Porque eu me sinto da mesma forma com você. Talvez eu esteja apaixonado também.”

Jonghyun sorriu ainda mais a cada palavra ouvida e nada importava para nenhum dos dois quando seus lábios se uniram de forma tímida e vagarosa, selando as certezas que encontravam nas palavras um do outro. Os gritos de seus amigos soavam distante para ambos que se perdiam um no outro e Kibum jurava nunca ter sido tão feliz quanto naquele momento.

**. . .**

Foi num sábado que os papeis se inverteram.

Demorou algumas semanas para que Jonghyun e Kibum oficializassem que estavam tendo _alguma coisa_. Eles não sabiam como denominar a relação que tinham, porque não deixaram de ser os melhores amigos que sempre foram, mas passaram a demonstrar-se apaixonados quase que o tempo todo. Aguentaram por dias as zombarias de Taemin e seus discursos de como estava sempre certo, mas no final valia a pena.

Foi Kibum que o pediu em namoro. O pedido foi bastante simples, mas importante o suficiente para ambos que tiveram apenas as estrelas, suas antigas confidentes e amigas, como espectadoras. O sorriso mais brilhante de Jonghyun foi dado no momento em que disse _sim_ , surpreso por estar sendo pedido em namoro. Kibum ainda se recordava com exatidão de cada segundo da noite trocada.

O ano que passaram juntos pareceu ser composto de apenas alguns dias de tão rápido que foi. Houve momentos de brigas, houve momentos de rir até as lágrimas surgirem e houve momentos onde o silêncio era seu melhor companheiro em suas mais diversas atividades. Kibum tinha certeza de que em nenhum outro relacionamento teria tamanha cumplicidade com seu par romântico e gostava de que Jonghyun fosse o primeiro. Algumas vezes sequer é necessário muitas tentativas para encontrar a pessoa certa.

No aniversário de um ano de namoro de ambos, Kibum queria que fosse ainda mais especial.

Jonghyun estava ocupado com o estágio na faculdade e Kibum foi liberado mais cedo das aulas, o que lhe deu tempo de correr para a casa do namorado e começar a preparar o jantar que estava planejando. Com a ajuda dos pais de Jonghyun, que prometeram que passariam a noite fora dando espaço ao casal, Kibum conseguiu planejar todo aniversário de namoro de ambos sem que Jonghyun ficasse sabendo.

Às vezes, Kibum pensava que seu namorado era lerdo demais, mas depois se recordava que isso apenas fazia parte do montinho de qualidades que amava nele.

“Você está muito nervoso, querido”, a senhora Kim disse quando terminaram de colocar a mesa.

“É nosso primeiro ano.” Kibum disse. “Quero que tudo saia perfeito para ser uma boa lembrança.”

“Mesmo que fosse um desastre você sabe que o nosso Jonghyun faria questão de lembrar a todos de como foi perfeito porque estava com você”, a senhora disse. “Ele é um romântico incorrigível.”

“E por isso é tão perfeito”, Kibum riu. “Obrigado pela ajuda, senhora Kim. Eu não conseguiria fazer nada disso sozinho.”

“Imagine, menino”, a senhora Kim disse, batendo de leve no ombro de Kibum. “Sei como essas datas são importantes. E, olhe, já é quase hora de Jonghyun chegar! Vou apressar o pai dele para irmos logo para a casa de Sodam.”

“Obrigado de novo pela ajuda!”, Kibum disse despedindo-se.

Não demorou para que os senhores Kim deixassem a casa e Kibum continuasse tentando organizar o que já estava pronto, apenas para que tivesse o que fazer enquanto esperava Jonghyun chegar. Olhava constantemente no relógio fixado na parede da cozinha, teimando com o tempo para que os ponteiros se movessem mais rápido.

O caminho de Jonghyun até em casa nunca pareceu tão longo.

Quando a voz de seu namorado ecoou pela casa procurando pela mãe, Kibum levantou-se animado e foi receber o namorado com um grande sorriso. Jonghyun não escondeu seu contentamento em vê-lo ali, abraçando-o assim que o viu e desejando feliz aniversário de namoro para ambos.

“Feliz aniversário, Jong”, Kibum disse. “Vem, eu fiz algo para nós!”

Jonghyun deixou-se ser conduzido pelo namorado até a cozinha, onde se surpreendeu com a mesa posta e suas comidas favoritas à mesa. “Você fez tudo isso para mim?”

“Tive uma ajudinha da sua mãe, mas sim.” Kibum concordou. “Queria que fosse especial. Que se lembrasse disso depois como algo bom.”

“Tudo que tem você envolvido sempre será lembrado por mim como algo incrível, Key”, Jonghyun disse abraçando-o.

Kibum riu baixinho, soltando-se dos braços do namorado. “Venha, vamos comer antes que esfrie!”

O jantar foi divertido e leve, regado de conversas triviais a respeito do dia a dia de ambos em seus respectivos cursos. Jonghyun reclamou a respeito de seu chefe no estágio e sobre como parecia estar tendo sua vida sugada a cada vez que se encontram, mas Kibum também conseguia ver o contentamento de seu namorado em estar finalmente praticando o que escolheu. Contou a ele, por sua vez, sobre suas aulas e sobre como ainda estava perdido na faculdade, mas que em breve passaria a se encontrar.

Após o jantar, caminharam para o quarto de Jonghyun onde terminariam a noite assistindo ao filme favorito de ambos, como já era tradição que fizessem sempre que estavam juntos. Já tinham decorado cada fala do filme, mas jamais se cansavam de assisti-lo.

“Jong”, Kibum o chamou enquanto Jonghyun posicionava o notebook para que ambos pudessem enxergar. “Eu quero te contar uma coisa.”

“Diga”, Jonghyun o encorajou voltando a sentar-se ao seu lado.

O filme já estava começando no notebook, mas Kibum não deu importância. Não era tão importante, não naquele momento. “Faz um ano que nós estamos juntos e eu queria que você soubesse que, mesmo que já tenhamos seis anos de amizade em nossa bagagem, esse último ano foi especial. Aprendi com você que todo nosso companheirismo enquanto ainda éramos apenas amigos não se perdeu só porque evoluímos de _status_ e como nós ainda somos a mesma coisa que éramos antes. Nós não precisamos mudar em nada por estarmos namorando e essa é a minha parte favorita em tudo. Gosto de saber que o que nós começamos seis anos atrás ainda é o mesmo.”

“Talvez nós sejamos destinados desde o início e por isso não precisamos mudar em nada”, Jonghyun comentou. “Afinal, o que um sorvete de abacaxi uniu nada no mundo pode separar.”

“Gosto de pensar assim também”, Kibum concordou rindo da comparação. Fazia tanto tempo desde o início de sua amizade que o sorvete de abacaxi comprado tornou-se um símbolo que não esqueciam e agora faziam questão de repetir a cena toda vez que comemoravam mais um ano de amizade. “O que quero dizer é que, um ano e algumas semanas atrás, eu te disse que talvez eu estivesse apaixonado por você. Hoje eu quero te dar uma certeza. Não acho que estou ‘apaixonado por você; eu sei o que sinto e sei como você faz com que meus dias sejam incríveis, então eu queria dizer, acima de qualquer coisa, que eu realmente amo você, Jong. Talvez eu nunca tenha estado realmente _apenas_ apaixonado, talvez as coisas tenham sido assim desde o início e eu só demorei a perceber. Você é a melhor pessoa que já passou pela minha vida e fico muito feliz de ter permanecido nela e que esteja comigo agora.”

Diferente dos demais anos, foi a vez de Kibum se surpreender com as bochechas de Jonghyun corando-se levemente, e a forma como um sorriso tímido, tão diferente dos seus sorrisos usuais e contagiantes, se formando em seus lábios. Jonghyun não disse nada por um momento, até que levou a mão ao rosto de seu namorado, puxando-o para si e selando seus lábios em um selo cálido e gentil.

“Eu também amo você, Key”, Jonghyun sussurrou, tão próximo que seu tom de voz era perfeitamente audível. “Essa é a primeira vez que você diz que me ama e isso significa mais do que qualquer presente de aniversário de namoro que eu poderia ganhar.”

Kibum sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo porque o sentimento era recíproco. Ter a certeza de que Jonghyun também o amava já fazia qualquer coisa e qualquer dúvida passada valer a pena, porque foram todas as suas incertezas que o levaram a estar onde estava, com o garoto que lhe fazia corar com palavras bonitas e com sorrisos alegres.

Jonghyun sempre seria seu perfeito sinônimo para felicidade e Kibum percebeu que estava tudo bem se ele ainda o fizesse corar mais vezes do que o recomendado, estaria feliz se ainda pudessem partilhar de momentos tão singelos quanto este, enquanto se juntam no mesmo travesseiro para assistir ao filme favorito de ambos trocando sorrisos e carinhos inocentes.

A felicidade habita em cada gesto e cada sorriso compartilhado e, naquele momento, Kibum sabia que nada no mundo poderia deixá-lo mais feliz do que ter a certeza de que, independentemente de qualquer coisa, Jonghyun sempre estaria ao seu lado, como seu melhor amigo e o melhor namorado que poderia ter, imersos em risadas compartilhadas, cobertores divididos e bochechas rubras.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Fluffy demais? Me contem aí embaixo, vamos bater uns papos sobre sorvete de abacaxi e pessoas coradas, ou me achem no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful (euzinha sou do fandom de exo, mas me amem mesmo assim n). Até uma próxima~!


End file.
